So this is life?
by Olyvyadarling
Summary: Kakashi is the genius shinobi next in line to be Hokage but with the way he lives his life, he can never accept the responsibility. One kunoichi wishes to change his lifestyle with a chakra powered fist and little chase through the woods of Konoha.Kakasak
1. The Sleeping Kunoichi

All characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ----He is like a god in my eyes. lol. I'm merely a fangirl. Sueing will not get you anywhere as I have 20 dollars to my name. =D

And also, Sakura is of age in this fanfiction.

Salek

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so warm and content lying deep underneath the covers of his quilt embracing the woman carrying his unborn child. He never wanted to leave this place nor this moment in time where all seemed to be peaceful and absolutely perfect. Kakashi pulled the woman closer to him as she lay on her side and caressed her growing tummy, feeling a slight movement underneath his large callused hand. A smile played across the copy-nin's face as he felt his son move. It was such a strange but wonderful feeling that he could never tire of.

Five months before, the idea of being a father never crossed the Elite shinobi's mind. Living a vagabond and destructive life; he preferred to not keep social bonds, drank too much, slept with women left and right, and took on S-class missions without second thought. That was the life he chose and the life he thought he would always live. He expected to die on the battlefield whether a hero or another forgotten Shinobi...it mattered not to him.

A sigh of contentment fell upon Kakashi's ears; the sleeping kunoichi snuggled closer to her lover and former sensei as he continued to caress her belly tenderly. If the copy-nin had ever feared anything, it was the idea of relationships. The past had scarred his life enough for Kakashi to know that bonding with people brought nothing but misery and grief. The day that led to the death of his teammate and the loss of his left eye changed the once straight-laced belligerent child always complaining about rules and regulations to a tardy indifferent lone wolf. He worked brilliantly with his teammates and students but never wished for anyone to know who he truly was as a human being and as a man. He had experienced too much in his life at a young age and did not wish to bring his problems upon anyone else. Yes, he had preferred it that way.

_Had_.

Such as the word implies, much has changed in the life of the Elite shinobi. Whether or not he wanted it, fighting with this change was absolutely useless. Kakashi smiled faintly remembering the day his "Will of fire" clashed against the pink haired kunoichi whom insisted and pursued her sensei for hours through the woods of Konoha just to heal his wounds. She also wanted to give him a piece of her mind on those damn games of hide and seek she had to deal with in the process but her sensei refused to give in. He hated the hospital and medical-nin...though he did not mind the medical-nin chasing after him that day.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled himself up, supporting his weight on his right arm. She was so beautiful even when she was angry and he absolutely loved pushing her buttons. _Nothing like being attacked by a woman with super strength_. Kakashi thought as he leaned in and took in her scent. If there was one thing he did not like about women, it was their strange idea that lots of hair spray, perfume, and talking attracted him. His bachelor days were spent trying to find a one night stand who was not flammable and did not talk too much. His lover did not have any of these annoying little quirks. When she wakes up in the morning, her hair sticks up in all directions but it makes her so damn cute in his eyes. When she leaves him for work, he loves that he can still smell her and taste her kisses on his lips. The faint scent of vanilla and the taste of cherries; it makes him long to see her just after a few minutes apart.

This was what love feels like. It does not hurt Kakashi in the slightest.

_I definitely need to thank Tsunade-sama for this. _Kakashi smiled in the dark and leaned down to gently kiss his lovers sweet spot; the point between the neck and the shoulder that always made her shiver and look into his eyes with so much love and need. A shiver did run through the sleeping Kunoichi as she turned towards the source of affection and opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Kakashi?" She spoke quietly with a sleepy grin. "Having trouble sleeping again?"

Kakashi shook his head and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He closed his eyes and relished the moment holding her and feeling her soft cherry lips against his. Regrettably, he pulled away and rubbed her belly once more. "I am alright Sakura."

She was definitely the right thing to happen to his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Six Months earlier**

Kakashi silently stepped into the office of Tsunade Hokage via window and sat on the sill reading_ Icha Icha Paradise_, completely ignoring the glares of the busty hot headed Hokage-sama.

"You're an hour late, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade continued to glare at the elusive and inattentive shinobi.

He ignored her for another moment before closing his book and looking up at at the Hokage. He gave her his best smile from behind his mask and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ohayou gozaimasu Hokage-sama! I am sorry I'm late, I was helping a child who got caught-"

"Save your excuses Kakashi." Tsunade growled and crossed her arms glaring at him, it took all of her will not to throw her desk at the copy-nin. "What is the update on Iwagakure no Sato?" Kakashi was still clad in his ANBU gear, his mask pulled to the side of his head. She could see a deep jagged gash across his shoulder, the blood had dried trickling down his arm into his black glove. There were angry burns covering his neck and right arm. "I can see you have had contact with one of their shinobi." Tsunade looked up at Kakashi, studying his face. His goofy act changed into an unsettling disciplined one. His bi-color eyes were cold and stoic.

"Yes, I have Hokage-sama. Iwa has begun gathering their shinobi at 3 meeting points along the rain border. From what I have seen and heard the past two weeks, I believe they plan on invading Fire Country once more." Kakashi fell silent, searching the room with his mismatched eyes possibly looking for people listening in. He continued on, "They are making supply runs every two days into grass country. I am assuming that they have already strategically placed their shinobi through out rain, grass and areas surrounding Konohagakure no sato. It is to be expected that Border Town is overrun with Iwa shinobi. The ANBU and jounin in Border Town are well aware of the sudden flow of Rock country's shinobi and are prepared for battle if it came to such a situation."

Tsunade nodded and sat back down at her desk to think about the situation. If everything Kakashi said was true, the possibility of war could probably bring Konoha to its knees. Konoha still suffers three years later from the loss of many well trained shinobi when Akatsuki attacked the village. The village was working hard to create gifted and well trained shinobi once more, but it was a grueling process. There would probably be more progress if Tenzou and Kakashi would take on teams. Kakashi wiped his hands clean of teaching after Team 7 and Tenzou was too involved with ANBU to really give it up for teaching.

Tsunade looked up at the lackadaisical shinobi, left hand stuffed in his pocket and that vile book _Icha Icha Paradise_ had appeared in his right hand again while she tried to figure out the next step. "**KAKASHI**!" She threw a book at his head which he dodged without looking away from his book. Her eyebrow twitched in retaliation.

Kakashi stuffed his book back into his back pouch and smiled at Tsunade. "Gomen nasai Tsunade-sama. I thought it would take you longer to think about our plans so I took that as a chance to catch up on my reading."

"Read anything but those damn books!" She yelled, waving her fist at the silver haired nin. Kakashi did not reply but appeared rather sheepish at being yelled at by the fifth. Tsunade smoothed down her Yukata and continued. "We must act accordingly then. Sunagakure no soto's Kazekage needs to be informed as well. I believe Suna will help if it is necessary. I will hold a meeting tonight Kakashi. Until then, please see to it that you go to the hospital and seek treatment for your wounds."

Kakashi slumped back into his lazy form and scratched his head. "I think I'll pass on the hospital Tsunade-sama. I'm allergic to medical-nin. They make my throat itchy" He chuckled a bit but stopped when he felt the hokage's chakra increase ten fold. He panicked a moment not wishing to receive more injuries. "I think I will be heading to the hospital than." He bowed at Tsunade and disappeared before she could throw anything at the copy-nin.

Tsunade stood up and made her way to the window. She watched Kakashi hop across rooftops in the opposite direction of the hospital. "That damn fool" She muttered. Kakashi was next in line to be hokage and yet...he did not care how he treated his body and mind and he preferred to work alone in fear of losing his teammates and friends. It pissed her off that a man of such genius and skill could seem so caught up over his past, afraid to let anyone enter his heart. Granted Kakashi did care for his village, friends and students but it was on a different plane of caring. Tsunade was one of the few people who knew anything about Kakashi's past but he was ever still a mystery even to her. Tsunade decided that Kakashi needed a wake up call. Something that would get him out of this rut he's been in since he was eight years old...What would be better than a nice chakra powered punch to the face and the determination of a pink hair kunoichi?

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune scampered into the office and stood next to Tsunade who still stared out the window across the village of Konoha.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune adjusted Tonton who was sliding out of her arms. _Buhi._ Tonton replied in protest to the jostling.

"Let Sakura-chan know that she has work to do today." Tsunade looked over at her dark eyed assistant. "I need her to heal the wounds of Hatake Kakashi. Tell her also that she is allowed to use excessive force if necessary. I will write a scroll out for her explaining what else I need her to do. Please hand it to her personally."

Shizune's mouth dropped open as if Tsunade had lost her mind. "Isn't 'excessive force' defeating the purpose of Sakura attempting to heal him Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head, a smirk across her face as she leaned over her desk working on Sakura's mission scroll. "Sakura has not practiced her Taijitsu in awhile. She is always holed up in the medical ward. This will be a good time for her to let out some aggression; Kakashi will regret not making his way to the hospital like I asked him to." Tsunade handed the scroll to her assistant. "Report to Sakura-chan now Shizune."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Shizune disappeared leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Terms!**

Shinobi- ninja =D

Kunoichi- Female ninja

Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning

Iwagakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Rocks

Konohagakure no sato**- **Village Hidden in the Leaves

Sunagakure no sato- Village Hidden in the Sand

Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry

Okay, so this story has gone from one concept to another. I was basing the story around a favorite song of mine but writing this chapter and the next one coming up has totally changed my ideas around...happens to me all the time. *sigh* Please review! I hate racking my brains trying to write out stories to only be disappointed in the end because no one would review. That makes Salek sad...

very sad.

Anyway, enjoy the story!


	2. Day of Challenges and Ramen!

Hello everyone! Salek at your service! Thank you everyone for your reviews and to those whom put me on story alert. You truly make me feel like a great writer! Though I hate to burst your bubble, I won't have chapter 3 out until next Tuesday or Wednesday as I am leaving for Florida tomorrow morning at 4 AM. Visiting my grandparents for a week and going gambling! Woot!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I may fix a few things in Kakashi's character. He seems a bit off…which will irritate me for days until I figure out what's missing. Please review and thank you for sticking with me!

Salek

__________________________

Shizune appeared in front of Sakura's house minutes after meeting with Tsunade-sama. Sakura's home was very welcoming. White washed concrete walls, clean and cozy with flower boxes in her windows and a very bright green door staring back at Shizune. Sakura's tiny backyard was filled with freshly bloomed flowers much of the year and Shizune could never figure out how her friend had time to water and tend to all of these plants. Sakura was always training with Tsunade-sama, working at the hospital or going on missions.

_Maybe Naruto took care of these things while she was away? Or Sai_? Shizune shook her head. Even though both Naruto and Sai were Sakura's friends she would never let them in her house unattended in fear of underwear being stolen and her home being destroyed. You can not have Naruto and Sai together unattended…ever.

Ino came to Shizune's mind. Although Ino and Sakura fought all the time, they were friends and were willing to do anything for each other. The possibility of Ino taking care of these flowers while Sakura was away was very likely as she worked in her parent's flower shop while not busy with work at the hospital or missions.

Shizune hoped that Sakura would be home. She had other things to worry about besides being a messenger. She knew Sakura had just returned home from a mission in Demon country yesterday. Shizune hoped that Sakura was awake, full of energy and in a good mood. As always it is hard to tell if Sakura was in a good mood. Shizune sighed and crossed her fingers before she rapped hard on Sakura's door.

Shizune heard movement on the other side of the door and the door opened silently. Sakura smiled when she realized who it was. "Shizune-senpai! How are you? Would you like to come in for tea?" Shizune smiled back very much relieved that Sakura was in a good mood. Perhaps tea would help soothe the process of telling Sakura her mission.

"Yes, I'd like some tea Sakura-Chan." Sakura stepped aside and let her in her hallway. Shizune slipped off her sandals and walked into Sakura's living room, opening the back door to the yard and sent Tonton outside.

"Bleh!" Tonton cried wishing to be picked up again.

"Oh shush! I'll be back" Shizune glared at the pearl clad pig before closing the door and walking away into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table. Shizune closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun warming her face before looking over at her companion. Sakura was being unusually quiet as she poured tea for Shizune and herself.

"How did your mission go Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around, holding both teacups and walked toward the table. "As good as a B ranked-mission can go." She replied. She set Shizune's cup down and slid into her chair across from her, sipping slowly on her tea. "Escorting the Feudal lord of Demon Country wasn't an easy feat; seems like he isn't a very popular with his people".

She rubbed her forearm where a kunai pierced through while she was protecting the Feudal lord from a small angry mob of rogue Demon shinobi. "No one was really hurt. Sai and Kiba had a few bruises but nothing to really worry about".

Shizune nodded, listening intently to her friend's account of the mission. She could tell that Sakura was tired but was in good spirits. Her hair was pulled back and out of her face, and a pair of black rectangle framed glasses was propped on top of her head. Glasses? Shizune did not know Sakura needed glasses! She probably needed them to read. Sakura wore a short sleeved pink shirt and a pair of rather comfortable looking black shorts which emphasized her long tan smooth legs. Shizune was becoming a bit jealous of her pretty friend. She wish she did not have to baby sit Tsunade-sama everyday or she would be dressed in something like that right now, soaking up some sun on the roof of her apartment..

"Tsunade-shishou sent you?" Shizune was interrupted in her reverie of sake and of sun tanning.

"I'm sorry what did you say Sakura-chan?" She blushed and placed her full attention on the pink haired woman.

"Tsunade-shishou sent you to me for a mission right?" Sakura grinned at Shizune. She could see the scroll peeking out of her belt of her yukata.

Shizune nodded. "Tsunade-sama wishes for you to find Hatake Kakashi and heal his wounds he has recently acquired from a mission."

Sakura choked mid sip, spilling tea on her shirt. She wiped it away grumbling. She looked up and stared incredulously at Shizune. "She wants me to what?!"

Shizune shifted uncomfortably under her fellow medical-nin's stare. She looked down at her tea and ran a finger around the rim of the cup. What was she to say about a request like this?

"Apparently it is of priority to Tsunade-sama that Hatake Kakashi's wounds are healed." Shizune replied quietly, reaching into her yukata to retrieve the mission scroll Tsunade had given her. Shizune handed it to Sakura.

Sakura glared at the unopened scroll very, VERY annoyed at her Shishou's request. If there was ever a major issue with missions, it was when she was paired with Kakashi and he was wounded. He always refused her treatment…which of course resulted in a pissed off Sakura and a hole in a ground or a tree where Kakashi stood seconds before. He of course dodged her punches with ease which made her even angrier, if there was such thing.

Sakura growled in frustration and than gave a sweet grin to Shizune. "Has it never occurred to Tsunade-shishou that healing Kakashi sensei is as painful as rubbing salt into an open wound"? Sarcasm dripped off of every word.

Shizune sighed. She knew this was going to be a problem. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you Sakura-chan but Tsunade-sama seems to think you are the only medical-nin capable of talking sense into Kakashi-san".

Sakura laughed in disbelief. How do you talk sense into such a weird eccentric man? "Alright Shizune. I'll accept the mission." She pulled her glasses down over her eyes, opening the scroll. "I just hope I get something really good out of this". She mumbled to herself.

Quickly scanning the scroll, Sakura frowned. Tsunade-sama wanted her to not only heal Kakashi sensei's wounds but also try and get him to open up to her about his past and why he is the way he is. _As if I really want to know!?_ Sakura bit her lip, tapping her finger on the table, annoyed at this silly little charade her Shishou was sending her on.

She was not a therapist of any kind and why would Tsunade-sama want to really know anything about Hatake Kakashi? Did she have a secret crush on him that she would send her student to find out more about him? She opened the scroll more and paled. This mission was definitely worth her trouble. Six months salary all rolled into one mission.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan. You're not sick are you?" Shizune stood up, ready to help if needed."

"No, I'm okay Senpai". She grinned at Shizune.

_I'm just surprised at the amount of money my miser of a Shishou is willing to give up for this one little mission._ She brought her knees up to her chest, sitting comfortably thinking about the whole situation._ Maybe this will take longer than I am thinking. _

Sakura groaned at the idea of starting another mission so soon but than she slid lithely out of her chair. "Well, I think its time for me to get started Shizune!" She stretched a bit and smiled hopefully. "Tell Tsunade-shishou I will do the mission and I'll report back to her hopefully tonight".

Shizune nodded in understanding. "Good luck with this Sakura, you're definitely going to need it."

"Thanks for the support." Sakura replied dryly.

Shizune collected Tonton and left thanking Sakura for the tea. Sakura stood in the kitchen after seeing Shizune out and let out an exasperated growl. "What the hell am I thinking?" She walked into her room and began changing into her medical uniform.

_______________________________

An hour later, Sakura walked the streets of Konoha towards her former sensei's home. She knew exactly how to get to his apartment as she had spent many a times retrieving him from bed two hours late for a mission. She knew from the beginning of her friendship with her teacher that there would never be anyone lazier than Kakashi. Not even Naruto could be lazier than their former sensei.

"Sakura-chan!" A deep voice called to Sakura in the crowds of the market street. She could not find the voice but she knew whom it belonged too.

"Naruto! Where are you baka!?" She could not see over the crowds. She huffed and stood on a crate next to a fish vendor. She found Naruto waving at her from across the road. He was of course right next to his favorite restaurant: The Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Sakura made her through the crowd to her best friend. He grinned _down_ at her, now standing at six feet tall. His hair was growing longer; eerily he looked exactly like the Yondaime. Sakura knew the Yondaime was Naruto's father as she discovered it through conversations with Tsunade-sama. Soon after the Akatsuki attacks, everyone else found out about Naruto's lineage as well, now treating him like he deserved: With Respect and awe.

"Sakura-chan! How are you today? Are you okay from your mission? Sai and Kiba didn't try anything did they? I'll pop them in the face!" Naruto rambled on and on. He did not have as bad of a crush on Sakura anymore but he always felt the need to protect her even if she can take care of herself. They had been through so much together as friends and comrades.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, I'm okay! Sai and Kiba did nothing. You know I wouldn't let that happen."

Naruto gave her his classic beaming smile and nodded. "I know Sakura-chan!"

"What are you doing here anyway Naruto-kun?" Sakura knew of course he was getting ready to eat Ramen but she asked anyway.

"I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei. He's treating me to ramen." Naruto almost drooled as he smelled the aroma of ramen waft from the tiny restaurant. He rubbed his stomach and chanted ramen, ramen, ramen!

_How ironic._ Sakura mused. "How long have you been waiting Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto stopped for a moment. "Maybe an hour. He told me the day he got back from a mission he'd treat me to Ichiraku. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll just buy myself some. It's my day off so I really don't have anywhere to be."

"Want me to fetch Kakashi-sensei for you? I need to talk to him anyway." Sakura looked over at her blonde friend.

"Sure Sakura-chan! I'm going to grab a bowl of ramen. I can't take it anymore!" Naruto's stomach growled in protest.

Sakura laughed and turned away from her friend. "I'll be back soon Naruto-kun, hopefully. Don't eat too much!"

________________________

Sakura finally found Kakashi's home. It was located in a side alley off of Market Street. As she walked, the noise and fuss of the market grew quieter to the relief of the Kunoichi. She stopped at the dead end of the alley and opened the gate of Kakashi's apartment building and walked up twelve steps exactly straight to the door of her current target.

Knocking quietly she waited for a response. No one came to the door but she could hear movement in the apartment. A moment later, she heard someone cry out in pain and a loud but muffled bang.

"Kakashi-senpai!" She called frighten at the sound she had just heard. "Kakashi-senpai! Are you okay?" She jiggled the doorknob only to find it locked. "You better open this door Kakashi! I will kick it in!" She put her hands on her hips, getting irritated by the minute. "Okay! I'm coming in!"

Just as she was ready to kick the door in, Kakashi unlocked it and opened the door to see his former student looking seemingly irritated to see him.

"Why hello Sakura-san." He was so pale and sickly looking under his mask but he still gave her his "I'm smiling through my eye" grin. He wore his usual Jounin outfit, although his sleeves were pulled all the way down and he was missing his vest.

"Don't give me that Kakashi! What the hell were you just doing!?" She pointed at him accusingly. "Naruto is waiting for you at Ichiraku and you look like you got hit by a tidal wave! Spit it out!"

Kakashi gazed lazily at Sakura. "I was working out." He waved dismissively at Sakura. "No need to go into details. I bore myself with details." He pulled his book out and proceeded to close his door and lock it, nose stuffed in his book.

"I don't believe you Kakashi-senpai." She walked beside him as he began their short trek to Ichiraku.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, amusement noted in his voice. "You don't believe that I bore myself with details?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his smart ass comment. "You were not working out. You are not sweating and you are not breathing heavily. You did not even invite me into your home. Something is up so spill the beans!"

"I have no beans to spill Sakura-san" He mumbled into his book again. "You should know that light workouts do not always produce heavy breathing and sweat and I'm already an hour late with my meeting to Naruto which means he is truly expecting me to show up now so I could not have kept him waiting by entertaining only you." He glanced down knowingly at the pink haired medical-nin. He could tell she was becoming angrier as they walked. He smiled at a job well done; nothing better than annoying his former students.

Sakura glared harder at Kakashi but even her glares could not get the copy-nin to talk. She stopped talking and walked a bit behind Kakashi to study his slouched form. Everything seemed alright. She did not see any wounds of course because he was completely covered from head to toe.

What she did notice was that his sleeves which were usually neatly rolled up to his elbows, were pulled down and she also observed a slight tremble in the copy-nin's hand as he walked down the street holding his book. She caught up to the tall silver haired shinobi and seized his arm. He pulled away from her quickly wincing in pain.

"I knew it! You need healed Kakashi!" She growled at him, totally annoyed that he kept walking away as she spoke.

"I need no such thing Sakura" He said quietly. "I'll heal in time and this whole fiasco will be forgotten." He faintly recalled just minutes before trying to clean out his cut on his shoulder. It hurt so bad he punched a hole in his bathroom wall. _I'm going to need to patch that up_. He mused to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at both of his friends from his seat in the ramen shop. Sakura was so caught up in worrying and yelling at Kakashi that she did not realize they were already at their destination.

"Stay Sakura-chan." Naruto said between bites of ramen. "I'll pay for you!"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment. "No I-"

"I'll pay for her Naruto." Kakashi smiled and sat down, putting away his favorite book.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _Kakashi? Pay for me? This must be a dream!_ "Why would you want to pay for me Kakashi-senpai?" He ordered his food and looked up again at the pink haired woman scowling as usual at her former sensei.

"Because you took time out of your busy schedule to fetch me for Naruto so…I'll pay." He replied. He thanked the cook as he set two bowls of Ramen down on the counter. Kakashi pointed at the food and smiled reassuringly at Sakura.

Sakura thanked Kakashi and the cook but she leaned over and whispered softly in Kakashi's ear. "You're not out of the hole yet Kakashi-senpai. I'm healing your wounds and that's final."

Kakashi felt chills run down his back as Sakura's warm breath tickled his ear. For some reason, her challenge seemed so sensual and dangerous. He knew he was going to like whatever game he was going to be playing with Sakura. A challenge!? He loved challenges! "I take it the ramen isn't going to get you to leave me alone?" He smiled at her.

Sakura studied his covered face for a moment and than looked into the copy-nin's eye, seriousness invading her words.

"Not a chance."

She looked away from him, chattering with Naruto as she picked up her chopsticks and proceeded to eat without another word to Kakashi.

Kakashi could not wait to get the challenge started but first…

A bowl of warm ramen was looking extra delicious today.


	3. It takes one blow

Yes I'm late with this chapter. I apologize and hope you do not hate me for being a slowpoke. -_- I had a good time in Florida but unfortunately I did not come home for wads of cash like I was hoping I would. I actually came home very very broke. I have some very good advice for everyone! DO NOT TRAVEL DURING THE HOLIDAYS! I almost missed my damn flight because everyone travels two days before Christmas because spending a week with the in-laws would be too much for them...

If anyone has been reading the manga, I'm upset right now about the whole Kakashi situation. Very upset. That's as far as I will go with the spoiler. Cheers! Enjoy the chapter!

Salek

______________________________

Kakashi was able to eat in peace with his mask down as Sakura ignored him the whole time and Naruto was too excited that Sakura was paying attention to him to really care what Kakashi was doing. Kakashi smiled and remembered when the younger Team 7 chased after him all day trying to catch him with his mask off. It would not bother Kakashi if they see his face but it was much fun to him to keep the mystery and suspense up.

Kakashi set his chopsticks down across his bowl and leaned away from the ramen bar feeling much better that he had gotten food in his stomach. He did not eat much but what little he did eat gave him enough energy for a scuffle against Sakura. He pulled his mask up and sighed in contentment.

_Here's my chance to escape_. He grinned devilishly to himself. He turned his head slightly to see if Sakura and Naruto were paying any attention to him. He slowly got off the barstool and crept away.

He should have snuck off a lot faster. "Just where are you going Kakashi-senpai!?" Sakura called out. Kakashi froze up and slowly turned around. Naruto and Sakura were staring at him from the bar.

"I was going to grab my wallet at home. We left in a hurry and I forgot to get it out of my backpack." He smiled meekly at his friends. Years of lying never helped Kakashi as everyone in Konohagakure who knew who he was also knew that he was the worst liar ever.

Granted this lie was very convincing...for once, but Sakura glared at Kakashi with her arms and legs crossed, waiting for him to return to pay. Kakashi stood there lazily; hands stuffed in his pockets, and admired her shapely legs for a moment not caring if she noticed where his gaze was located.

"Senpai!" Sakura gave warning. Kakashi finally sighed in defeat and walked back to the bar, dishing out money to pay for everyone's meals. Sakura beamed at Kakashi as she stood up. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kakashi-Senpai" She gave him the victory sign and the smug look she reserved for her triumphs. She turned around to say good bye to Naruto.

Kakashi glared at her turned back. _Her victory will be short lived_. He quietly backed out of the restaurant, jumped on top of the roof and disappeared.

"Okay Naruto, we'll see you later!" Sakura smiled at her friend and waved. She turned around and went red in the face. Kakashi had disappeared. "DAMN HIM!" She yelled a little too loud as everyone on the road and in the restaurant turned to see who was causing all the commotion. _That cheating bastard!_ Her hands balled up in fists. _He's not getting healed; he's going to get his ass kicked!_

Naruto looked confused as he felt Sakura's chakra emitting dangerously from her body. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I needed to heal Kakashi-senpai's wounds and he ran off yet again." She pointed furiously out of the restaurant. Naruto took a step back, expecting Sakura to take her anger out on him. "I have to go Naruto. I'll see you later." She waved dismissively at her poor bewildered friend and ran out of the restaurant.

Naruto sighed in relief and watched Sakura jump over a roof and disappear_. Good luck Kaka-Sensei...Sakura-chan._ He knew something strange was going to happen today. Kakashi didn't even look injured but he knew his sensei was good at hiding his pain and he also knew how much he did not like medical-nin. Naruto felt bad for both Sakura and Kakashi because they were both just as stubborn as Naruto himself! Who knows what will come out of the situation.

Naruto waved goodbye to the cook and slowly made his way to the Hokage tower. A day to relax was something anyone but Naruto could enjoy. He was bored out of his skull when he didn't have a mission or someone to visit. It was time for him to irritate Tsunade obaa-chan, which of course was still one of his favorite hobbies.

___________________________

Sakura hopped across the skyline of Konoha towards Kakashi's apartment, not wasting day light. She had a mission to do and it involved mothering the silver haired jerk who happened to be acting like a two year old playing hide and seek. She reached his apartment complex and paused briefly across from the building hoping to feel Kakashi's chakra or see something out of place. Frowning in annoyance, she did not see anything out of the ordinary.

She knew that he wouldn't have the front door unlocked but she knew from fetching her former sensei on many occasions that his back door was 75 percent of the time unlocked. Sakura jumped the roof and ran down the back wall to Kakashi's porch, swung over the iron railing, landing lithely in the empty back porch. She could see no lights in his home. Her small gloved hand reached up to slide open the back door when she felt a warm body press against her from behind. A kunai slid under her chin pressing dangerously against her neck. The person's left hand wrapped across Sakura's chest, gripping tightly on both her arms.

Warm breath fell on her neck as her captor drew closer to Sakura. "Looks like I'm not home" He whispered in her ear. A smirk played across Kakashi's face at the obvious reaction his surprise "attack" had on the medical-nin.

Sakura's breath hitched at the sound of his low resonating voice in her ear, her lower abdomen tingled and a shiver passed through her body. Blushing, she pushed aside the odd feelings his _very _close presence and voice abruptly caused. She was annoyed that she could never underestimate the copy-nin. "You got some nerve senpai." She seethed quietly. "Let me go, NOW."

"What's the magic word Sakura-chan?" Kakashi teased in a sing song voice.

"Now!" Kakashi definitely was not helping his situation but of course he enjoyed this all the same.

"Tsk tsk Sakura. That's not the magic word."

Sakura sighed, attempting to control her pent up rage. How did she not punch him in the face when she was his student, Sakura honestly did not know. "Please?" She held her breath waiting for her release.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, a grin cracked behind his mask. "Hmm, that would appear to work but I decided I'm not letting you go just yet". Kakashi chuckled. Sakura stiffened more, her leather gloves cracked as she balled her hands into fists. "Now you're so uptight Sakura-chan! You need to relax sometime."

"I would be relaxing right now if I could just heal you and go home but since you like to be so damn difficult that won't be happening!" Sakura growled.

"But I like our game of cat and mouse." Kakashi pouted for a moment, "Ready to start the challenge? He peered down at Sakura who seemed to be able to scowl more than usual. "Keep doing that and your face will stay that way." Kakashi relaxed his grip around the medical-nin and stepped away from her.

"Shut up" Sakura muttered, rubbing at her throat for a cut. "If I had a choice, I would let you be an idiot and suffer Senpai. Right now you aren't my favorite person."

"I never assumed I was ever your favorite. " Kakashi laughed. He stopped laughing abruptly and searched her angry face, curiosity edging his voice, "If you had a choice?" Sakura did not meet his gaze; she silently pulled at her boots and gloves, prepping herself for her mission.

Kakashi leaned against the balcony and thought about the circumstances. He had a feeling before that Sakura did not come here on her own free time just to bring him to Naruto. He also knew that Sakura did not care much for her previous sensei as a teacher. Kakashi wasn't even sure if they could be considered friends. As a comrade she cared for him just the same as any of the other Konoha Shinobi. He knew she was trying to do her job. But it was just too damn easy for her to notice he was wounded. Too easy…most likely she was sent by the Hokage.

Kakashi figured it out so easily but it did not stop him from having a little fun. Hurt or not, he was going to enjoy annoying the hell out of Sakura. "Ready Sakura-chan?"

"Hai," Sakura replied. "When I win we are coming back here and you are getting healed." She smirked, pulling on her gloves as emphasis that this was more than a game of cat and mouse.

Kakashi nodded, "You know where to meet". With that he jumped over the balcony and disappeared. Sakura huffed and followed suit.

__________________

Sakura quickly reached her destination, landing in a tree which opened up to the training grounds. She found Kakashi standing at the Cenotaph; hand in his pockets as always, quietly staring at one name etched in the smooth surface. Sakura knew he did this often and he was sometimes late for missions with Team 7 because he would come here to think. This was what Sakura believed to be his Haven.

She jumped down to the ground and made to move towards the still figure. A hand grasped her ankle from under the ground.

"**Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**!" Sakura was pulled into the ground. Kakashi stood up and brushed himself off.

Sakura smirked at Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke from the ground; a log was ceremoniously lodged in the ground where Sakura was moments before. She anticipated that Kakashi was using the cenotaph as a distraction.

"You need to do better than that Senpai!" Sakura called from the treetops.

She jumped down into the open in time to see out of the corner of her eye Kakashi silently and quickly moving up behind her. Kunai ready, she met Kakashi's kunai only slightly surprised that the copy-nin could almost overpower her chakra powered strength.

Jumping away from each other, Sakura and Kakashi circled each other looking for some weak spot. Sakura stopped, pooling some chakra into her fist, she slammed into the ground breaking it up and throwing it at Kakashi. Immediately Kakashi jumped in the air but was forced back into the ground with a shoulder into the back.

Sakura and Kakashi fell to the ground rolled a few feet before stopping. Sakura landed on top of him, a little dizzy from attempting a dive at her senpai.

"Not bad Sakura," Kakashi mused. He didn't even attempt to sit up but actually laid his hands behind his back and enjoyed the view of the woman sitting on top of him. "I'd say you could almost beat me."

Sakura turned red and stood up quickly realizing the position they were in. "Shut up!" She barked. "I will beat you baka!"

"Well, if that's what you think than surely you _will_ beat me Sakura-chan. It's just a matter of when. Let's go for a run in the woods" He grinned at her. "We have a few hours to enjoy this." And with that he disappeared.

"Ooooo!" Sakura huffed and made her way back to Konoha's woods. She was getting sick of his kage bushin tricks but no matter; she was absolutely determined to drag him straight back to his house and heal his wounds. She could outlast the copy-nin. This is what she gets for having a sensei that was good at his job even when he was being a lazy bastard.

____________________________________

Almost six hours into their game, both shinobi were beginning to run low on chakra and energy. It was becoming especially difficult for Kakashi, whose wounds were besting his ability to use chakra. The throbbing in his shoulder was faltering the chakra flow in his arm. Sakura even managed to hit him a few times on the gash and burns littering his arms, and even managed a blow to his jaw. He rubbed his jaw remembering the way her eyes lit up when she finally made contact with the real Kakashi and proceeded to hit him a few more times before he managed to throw kunai at her and disappear. Kakashi was lucky that she really wasn't giving her all to beat him. He knew he wouldn't be able to move after the contact they had made earlier.

Sakura jumped through the trees searching for the elusive shinobi. "Kaka-sensei!" She called in a cheery voice. Even though she was dirty and tired she was enjoying this charade because she knew he was hurting and at this point she did not feel bad. "Time to heal your wounds!" She stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of blue and silver pass her and run down the tree. "You're only delaying the inevitable!" She followed him down the tree to a clearing in the woods.

Sakura found Kakashi leaning against a tree with his favorite book in hand. "Sakura-chan, I wouldn't stand there if I were you." He did not look up from the book.

Sakura jumped back just as the ground dropped from underneath her. This distraction gave Kakashi enough time to move in front of her, grab her around the waist and pull her into his genjutsu. Sakura gasped; mismatched eyes met jade as Sakura's eyes quickly dulled under Kakashi's illusion.

Sakura was pulled back into Konoha woods and it was completely black and silent. She could feel something strange closing in around her, something evil and it wanted Sakura. Gasping, she pitched herself into the woods searching for a way out. She went the direction of Konohagakure but could not seem to get anywhere. It felt like she was running in place.

"It's just a dream." She panted, terror gripping at her heart. "It's…just…an illusion!" The "things" chasing after her finally reached her not before she moved her hands into seals and yelled "KAI!"

It was mid-afternoon the moment Kakashi was finally defeated in his game of cat and mouse. A simple blow to his head with the kunoichi's hard skull and his grip weakened around Sakura and immediately he fell backwards to the ground. Sakura had knocked the copy-nin out.

Sakura stood above him, her eyebrows twitched in disbelief. **One blow**!? That was all it took to bring down a man who was in many a shinobi's bingo books?

"What the hell" Sakura muttered, studying his pained face for a brief moment. She sat down and sighed in relief and victory.

Kakashi was out cold. She was going to rub it in that she won so easily when he woke up later….or maybe she shouldn't? He was injured previously so it really was not fair to him to just "rub it in". He was an amazing shinobi and this six hour battle proved that he was just as determined to win hurt or not. Making fun of the "final blow" would not be a good idea. Deciding against it, Sakura stood up and stretched her sore muscles.

_This was a wonderful workout actually_ Sakura mused.

She finally kneeled down and pulled his right arm over her shoulder and gently picked him up so she would not injure the man more and she made her way back to his apartment. "You know, you are probably one hundred times more annoying than Naruto" Sakura muttered to the unconcious man. "And that...is rather sad."

This mission was actually rather fun to Sakura. She still was not done with with the copy-nin after healing him She had reports to do. She would have to make a complete history report personally for Tsunade-shishou. It would probably take time but that did not bother Sakura. Needless to say she was now curious as to how her sensei grew up and why he was so....weird.

This mission would turn out to be a lot more interesting to Sakura later on.

____________________________________

Terms

Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Hai- Yes

Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu- Inner Decapitation Technique.

Baka- idiot

_____________________________________

Whoa! Chapter 3 down. Yay Salek! Reviews welcome! 3


	4. The purpose driven life of the Kunoichi

Greetings again from Salek! I would like to let you know that I was a military brat and the way I am describing Kakashi's home is similar to the set up the military placed my family in when we lived in Okinawa, Japan on base. Now off base housing was a different story...the bathroom was probably bigger than half our apartment. lol!

Thank you all who have added my story to their favorites and their alerts! Hugs and Kisses for all of you! 333

Thank you also for reviewing:

_asiannkid, Clairer55, darkchocol8807, suittt, MagicMuffin, Melodi Moon, and LadyNorth76. You're all wonderful people! =D_

____________________

Sakura hopped across Konoha's rooftops with Kakashi attached to her side, his chin rested against his chest and his left arm dangled limply at his side. He had not waken up since she had knocked him out. She took it easy to his apartment as the copy-nin wasn't a small man to handle. She would stop at each roof and adjust her grip around the tall man's waist. The height difference made the travel a little bit harder for the medical-nin but she managed all the same.

Finally reaching Kakashi's back porch, Sakura slid open the glass door to his apartment. She stepped into his dark living room and carefully laid the sleeping shinobi on his couch. Sakura stood up silently, watching his face for any signs of uncomfort. Kakashi did not stir; his face was relaxed, the pain seemed to have subsided slightly. Satisfied that he would not wake, Sakura turned and walked into his kitchen. Sakura searched the cabinets for a tea kettle in hopes to boil some water to clean Kakashi's wounds before healing him. She stood up, successful in her search and filling the kettle with water and placed it on the stove on high.

The copy-nin may seem lazy and irresponsible but his home was comfortable and very squeaky clean. The kitchen/dining room was fairly large and bright, a counter and cabinets divided the room. Kakashi tried to cheer up the atmosphere of the room with potted ivy plants overgrown and spilling onto the sink from the window seal. On the dining room table there was neglected Gardenia plant slowly withering away, the sparse white flowers that had bloomed were beginning to brown around the edges. Sakura walked over to the table and thumbed at the soft petals before picking the plant up and walking back to the sink to water it.

_This place definitely needs a woman's touch_. Sakura thought as she placed the plant back in it original spot on the table. _Grow big and strong little gardenia._ Sakura rolled her eyes at herself at her little thought of encouragement for a flowering bush. Sai would have a field day if he knew how womanly Sakura could be if she tried.

Tea kettle whistling, she turned the stove off and searched for a bowl and a towel. Sakura found a large bowl without a problem but she could not find any towels in the kitchen besides a dish drying towel hanging off a cabinet handle. It was probably used. Sakura set off to look for Kakashi's bathroom. She found his bathroom without a problem as his home was set up like a square. His living room, kitchen, hallway and dining room were on the outer perimeters of the square and in the middle his bathroom and bedroom.

She stepped into the bathroom and froze in her tracks. There was a very large hole in the wall next to the mirror, drywall littered the sink and the floor. Sakura's gaze moved down to the floor. A first aid kit was spread out across the floor. She bent down and began picking up the mess. Something caught her eye as she neared the shower, she noticed a pile of black and white clothing next to the shower. That did not matter at all to Sakura, but what was underneath the pile was what caught her eye. Tentatively reaching over, she pulled the object out from under the clothing and held it gently in her hands.

_An ANBU mask?_ Sakura stared in shock. She placed her hand on the mask and gently stroked the painted face. _When did he begin doing this again?_ From the angle Sakura sat, she could see the sleeping form of Kakashi perfectly. She gave an incredulous frown towards the unconscious man and shook her head.

How Kakashi lived his life was his choice but sometimes she thought he did not care that he put himself at risk almost every day of his life. Did he not want to settle down? Enjoy the fruits of life? Marry and have children? His reservations disturbed her and yet peeked her interest in her former sensei. There must something to have gone terribly wrong for Kakashi to where he had to fulfill his life with a dangerous workload, unknown women and alcohol. She remembered Tsunade-shishou had mentioned that he was qualified to be the next Hokage but that could never happen if he could not completely value the life he has. Granted a risk-taker is an important quality of the Hokage but Kakashi was far out of the league of risk takers. Labeling him next to insane would be the best description for his actions at times.

She set the mask on top of the clothes and continued collecting the first aid kit. She would not need it so she set it on the back of the sink and grabbed a clean towel from a shelf above his toilet. Sakura returned to the living room with her supplies and sat down next to the couch. Sakura proceeded to remove Kakashi's gloves, setting the article of clothing down on the floor next to her. She examined his knuckles; his left hand was slightly swollen but it was nothing the copy-nin was not use to. She formed chakra in her hand and placed her hand over his, pushing the chakra into his hand.

_That should help the swelling go down_. Sakura thought. She glanced up at Kakashi before continuing with her administrations. She lifted his left arm and pulled at the sleeve, removing his arm from the confines of the sleeve. She frowned as she pulled the shirt up, she could see dry blood streaking down his bicep and chest, staining his shirt and the fishnet undershirt he wore. She lowered his left arm and repeated the process with his right arm.

Sakura was relatively surprised that he had not waken up yet but was beginning to see the signs that a local infection that was easily treatable was turning into a systematic infection which thankfully was just as treatable but took longer. She took off his hitai-ate and felt his bruised forehead. He had a fever, and was sweating slightly. She remembered earlier seeing his hand shake while he held his pervert book.

"Dumb ass." Sakura muttered to herself. She set the hitai-ate on top of the gloves and poured the hot water over the towel sitting in the bowl. She quickly glanced over the second degree burns that covered much of his bicep and tricep. As she pulled the shirt up she noticed that the burn kept going up to his neck and there was more on the right side of his torso. Sakura sat back on her feet. She would have to clean the burns with cool water before she could heal them. She walked into the kitchen and filled another bowl with cool water.

She turned and stared right at a pale fishnet covered chest. Sakura gasped and stepped back into the counter almost sloshing water on herself. She glanced up at Kakashi, and the color drained from her face. He was completely unmasked. She gaze at Kakashi shamelessly, drinking in the face that she had never seen of her former sensei. His sharigan was closed, the scar that was etched into his face was not as prominent with his mask gone. His silver hair fell softly over his eyes and down his square jawline. His skin was flawless; lips were thin and curled up into a catlike grin. His chin was strong and nose was straight and noble. To Sakura, his features were completely enhanced.

_Oh my god._ Sakura could not talk, she could not think. She just...stood there in awe.

Kakashi shifted unconformable in pain. "Sakura-chan, I apologize for frightening you." He spoke barely above a whisper. "I do believe you won our little bet." He smiled sincerely at Sakura. Her heart had dropped to her stomach and proceeded to make her feel lightheaded. Kakashi was absolutely gorgeous.

Sakura finally snapped out of her reveries. Dreaming about Kakashi would have to wait until later. "Kaka-senpai, turn around and get back on that couch!" She barked and pointed him toward the couch. "You should not be standing up in your condition. You have an infection in your body because you were an idiot and didn't receive treatment earlier!" She pushed him onto the couch and huffed, kneeling at his feet. She wrung the water out of the towel. It was still warm. Kakashi watched the medical-nin with an amused look on his tired face. No matter what he always seemed to irritate her without really taking any action. His words were what made her snap half the time.

Sakura stood up and closed in on Kakashi. "Take your other shirt off."

Kakashi cracked a grin. "Shouldn't we go on a date first?" Sakura went red in the face. She seemed to be every color of the rainbow today. Kakashi slowly pulled the shirt off careful not to irritate his burns and cut. He dumped the shirt next to couch with the rest of his garments.

"Knock it off senpai! You're getting healed. This isn't all fun and games right now." Sakura growled. Not waiting for another answer or tease, she moved closer to him and wrapped her hand gently behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. Kakashi breath hitched; eyes wide in surprise to how intimately close this stubborn woman was to him and how painful it was for her to clean the gash on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan. Not so rough." Kakashi said quietly. Her hair brushed against his jawline. It was soft and smelled of vanilla

Sakura laughed and lessened the pressure she was applying to the cut. "I find it quite cute when big strong men like yourself cry and complain when someone cleans your cuts and bruises." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "There." She finished wiping at his shoulder and looked down at Kakashi motioning for him to lay back down on the couch. "Time for me to heal that cut."

Kakashi nodded and laid back down. Sakura's hands began glowing a light green. She placed her hands over his wound and began pushing her chakra into his body.

Kakashi sighed in relief as the wound closed up and the pain began subsiding. The shinobi and kunoichi stayed silent for five minutes while the wound closed. It usually took longer to heal older wounds but to Sakura's relief this wound was healing fast and without any problems. There would be slight scarring across Kakashi's shoulder but it would have been worse if he had let it heal without Sakura's help.

"Senpai." Sakura said quietly. She had finished with that side. Now it was time to treat his burns.

"Hmm?" Kakashi's eyes were closed. He was relaxed and starting to feel much better.

"You can sleep if you wish but I need you to turn on your side so I can clean the burns as well."

Kakashi opened his eye and nodded. He turned and lift his arm up so she could see the damage on his torso.

"What in the world were you doing senpai?" Sakura laid a cool towel on his torso much to the misery and relief of the copy-nin. The coolness felt so good but the pain seemed to increase before it would disappear.

Kakashi hissed in pain before answering. "Mission for Tsunade-sama." He warily watched Sakura move the cool towel up to his arm. Wincing in pain he continued, "It seems that we might be going to war very very soon Sakura-chan."

Sakura paused and looked over at Kakashi as if he were crazy. "War?" She spoke quietly. "We're not ready for war." She brought the cool towel to Kakashi's neck and pressed gently.

Kakashi was silent once more. The moisture of the towel was wonderful on his hot neck. The pain subsided until the coolness went away. Disappointed he finally looked up, gently grabbing Sakura's wrist. "Sakura, its impending." He searched her eyes, trying to read her feelings on the situation. Would she be frightened? Not Sakura. She was too bullheaded to give into fear.

Sakura froze. His touch was electrifying, his eye penetrated hers as if he was searching for an answer to a question she would never know. "If war is coming Kakashi." She spoke gently, smiling softly at the silver haired nin. "Than we must not live each day feeling regret for mistakes in the past and live for the future." Kakashi loosened his grip on her wrist and fell back against the couch, watching Sakura lazily. "I will protect my village the same as any other shinobi. The prospects of war will not frighten me anymore; not like when I was a child. Now that I feel like I have a purpose, I do not let fear strike my heart the way it use to." She began healing the burns, her face burned with her confession.

"What is your life driven purpose Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently, hoping to not offend the medical-nin with such a personal question. He wanted to know what drove her to live her daily life without fear and regret. What could life offer her?

"My purpose in life is simple senpai. I help people. I heal them. I see meaning come back into a person's eyes when they realize they were dying and I saved them. It makes me feel so wonderful knowing that something so simple can change a person's entire prospect on life."

Kakashi pondered her answer for a moment before looking at her again. He felt like he was playing 20 questions with the poor girl but there was something about her attitude that was making him interested in her. "Why don't you feel regret?" Kakashi continued, his eyes were closing. The burns were disappearing along with the pain. Her soothing touch was making the copy-nin sleepy.

"Everyone feels regret senpai." Sakura spoke gently. "There are somethings in life we cannot control; nothing we do will stop us from feeling regret but we must not let it control how we live our lives. I think I've grown as a person because of regret." The wounds were fixed, and Sakura had stopped healing. She sat on her heels and watched the copy-nin sleep. Sakura smiled and stood up. "I believe you will grow eventually too." she whispered softly to the sleeping man.

Sakura cleaned up the mess she had created and placed a blanket over the sleeping nin.

"I'll be back tomorrow senpai". She whispered and with that she slipped quietly out the back door.

______________________________________________

Oh my gosh! This chapter took three days! And my chapters aren't even that long. BAH! Please review. I love reviews. They make me write FASTER!


	5. Sleep deprived, work deprived

I'm so sorry I've been away the past few months. My life has been pretty hectic. Graduating college and getting ready to join the military hasn't been easy. I've got one semester left and I will be leaving for boot camp next February, so instead of being an asshole and leaving everyone to wait longer for the story, I'm going to finish this as quickly as possible.

Salek

____________________________________

Sakura took her time walking to the Hokage's office, sweaty, dirty and feeling a strong desire to take a warm bath. It was almost closing time for the various vendors dotted along the streets of Konoha. The sun was going down, leaving a beautiful cast of pink light on the narrow streets. As she walked, Sakura turned her head to see children playing ball down an alleyway; a woman leaned out the window yelling at the giggling children for hitting her window for the third time.

Sakura smiled as she watched a confused young man walk swiftly past her muttering about the list of groceries his wife forced him to acquire for their dinner. _He better find everything quickly_. Sakura thought. She watched a vendor quickly lock up his store, eager to go home for the evening.

The thinning streets of Konoha made Sakura feel right at home. She never once thought that being a Kunoichi was a bad idea, as she loved this village. She would gladly give up her life to protect the people civilian and shinobi alike.

It had been an eventful day to the pink haired woman. Usually she would have to leave the village for the type of action she craved. Today really topped the cake on fun she has had in the past year. Who could say that they beat up their teacher because they had to? Sakura could, of course.

_____________________________________________

Sakura finally reached the Hokage's office, climbing through the window as she deemed the door unnecessary right now. She was too tired to walk up all of those stairs.

"Sakura, you're beginning to acquire one of Naruto's and Kakashi's bad habits…" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "Why are you climbing through the window?"

"Gomenaisai, Shishou." Sakura bowed in respect. "It's been a rather long day. I am too tired to take the stairs at this moment."

Tsunade looked her student over meticulously. Sakura did look very tired. Her hair was pushed behind her ears, dirt plastered her forehead and neck and several bruises seemed to have formed on her arms and collarbones. Tsunade could tell that Sakura was going to take pride in these wounds and not heal them or she would have done so already. That was how Sakura worked; if she enjoyed her mission, she left minor scraps and bruises go. Sakura had explained to Tsunade that she felt that people would respect her more if she looked like she had been through more in her 18 years of life. No argument there.

Tsunade smirked at her student. "I take it that the mission I sent you on was successful?"

Sakura nodded and carefully sat down on the edge of Tsunade's guest chairs. She really wished she could just plop down into the seat without a care but she that would be the death of her. She recalled the day Tsunade had acquired these chairs, and Naruto sat down in one with mud all over his clothes.

Sakura chuckled and remembered that Naruto was literally thrown out of the office and smack right into the wall across the hallway. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura were discussing the mission that they were about to report to the Hokage. It was a good thing none of them were directly standing in front of the doors.

_Kakashi_. Sakura almost forgot why she was here. "Shishou, I would like to report to you the mission details."

Tsunade nodded. "Proceed."

"Kakashi-senpai is currently sleeping in his apartment. His wounds were a bit more serious than he was letting on."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of the miserable silver haired Nin and his antics. "He has a systematic infection due to the fact that he had not tend to his wounds soon enough. His gash is healed as well as the burns that on his body. It took me awhile to get him to agree to my assistance."

"And how did you finally get him to agree? I told him to go to the hospital this morning when he reported in from a mission and he went the opposite direction. The damn fool." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at thinking about this morning's charades with the aloof man.

"Well," Sakura smiled, thinking about the fight that had occurred, the precarious positions they had rolled into and the teasing that had occurred from the Copy-nin.

Her face tinged a slight pink as she spoke, "I bet with him. I suggested that if I could win a fight against him, I would be able to heal him…and I won. It took a few hours but I did win."

Tsunade laughed loud and triumphantly. "Sakura, I knew you could take him down! That's why I chose you to do this mission."

Sakura sheepishly smiled and looked down. "Arigato, shishou." She spoke softly.

"I'm sorry that I had placed this strange request on you but it is absolutely necessary in the light of dangerous times that are coming."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. A dark look crossed Tsunade's face. At this point, Sakura straightened up, feeling that she should be more attentive. "Hai?" She waited for Tsunade to continue.

Tsunade grew serious as she continued, "I have chosen Kakashi as the next Hokage. He shall be the most important link in either preventing the next war or at least leading Konoha into victory. The Fire Country feudal lord and the elders cannot deny Kakashi's uncanny thinking and powerful abilities therefore, when it is my time to step down, I would like Kakashi to take my place."

Sakura had discussed Kakashi's leadership skills and abilities with Tsunade quite a few times before and Sakura had a feeling that their discussions were leading towards Kakashi's becoming Konoha's next leader. She was not surprised at all that Tsunade was announcing this to her student.

But why was Sakura involved at all?

"Shishou…" Sakura paused; even more embarrassed to be questioning her Shishou's judgment. She twiddled her thumbs and finally looked up. "Could you explain to me why I have to be involved so deeply with my ex-sensei? Isn't there someone who would be more suited for this kind of work?" Sakura thought for a moment, "Like Ino? She's good at manipulating people into talking to her."

Tsunade did not reply for a moment but she finally answered with as much respect towards her student that she could muster. "Sakura, I chose you to help Kakashi because of a number of things. One, I believe that because you and Kakashi never really had a very good relationship from the start of Team 7, I would like you to at least begin anew by becoming friends.

"Also, I believe that since you and Kakashi are so stubborn, I believe this mission can be a "contest" between the two of you. Who will end up victorious over the other? I would rather Kakashi give up before you of course." Tsuande grinned. "If you were to fail, then Kakashi could not become Hokage and you never know what the relationship could form into."

Sakura's face turned a deep red. "Shishou I don't think that is very appropriate for a former student to be seducing her ex-sensei."

"I never mentioned that kind of relationship Sakura." Tsunade snapped. "But if your mind is that much in the gutter, than I would consider you to be a perfect match for Kakashi…" Tsunade paused for a moment. "I just hope that you can bring him out his shell. It's not healthy for a man so young to live such a life of isolation."

"Hai, shishou." Sakura nodded. She understood somewhat at this point. There was no point in further argument as Tsunade gave a few good reasons to the mission. Sakura sighed and slid lithely onto her feet, ready to leave.

"One more thing Sakura. Please inform Kakashi that he is off his current mission for the next week. I will have Tenzou replace him until further notice."

Sakura nodded, now far too tired to reply. She left Tsunade's office thinking about her bathtub and her bed.

Sakura didn't realize how tired she was until she began tripping over her own feet; her eyes burned in protest of being open. She groaned softly realizing how far away her house really was to the Hokage's tower.

_Maybe Kaka-sempai won't mind if I showered and slept at his place._ Sakura thought. His home was three blocks away from the Hokage Tower. She had a feeling that she would not be able to get any farther then Kakashi's home. Besides, she was still playing nurse to the man. She begrudgingly made her way up his back door after realizing that his front door was still locked.

Sakura slid the door open and stepped into the dark cool room. She listened to the deep concentrated breathing of the man sleeping on the couch across the room and realized that he was still sleeping. Glad that she was not bombarded with teasing as soon as she walked in, Sakura tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. She ran the water and slid into the hot water slowly, relieved that she could finally relax, if only for a few minutes.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi knew that Sakura had returned. He could smell her distinct shampoo as she walked past and stepped into the bathroom. Kakashi opened his eyes and sat up deliberately slow, working the kinks out of his sore muscles.

He finally placed his feet on the cold hardwood floor, which shocked his system awake a bit more. More aware of his surroundings, he realized that he could hear water running and splashing. Was Sakura taking a bath? In his apartment? Not that it bothered him that she was making use of his rarely used bathtub (he would rather use the shower) but didn't she have a home of her own?

Kakashi sat still, waiting for the woman to return to check on him. After an hour and a half of waiting, he began worrying that she might have actually drowned in his shallow tub. "_What an accomplishment that would be_" Kakashi mused.

He stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sakura?" No answer. He tried again. "Sakura, it Kakashi." Yet again, no answer; he slowly inched the door open to peek in on her. The woman was sleeping soundly in the water, but unfortunately she was rather indecent. He backed out of the door way and stood in the hallway thinking about what he could do to get her up without being punched in the head…yet again.

Kakashi walked into his bedroom and found a shirt long enough for the Kunoichi to wear and walked back into the hallway. He bit his finger and summoned Pakkun.

"Pakkun, please do me a favor and give this to Haruno Sakura."

"Sure thing boss." Pakkun replied.

Kakashi handed the pug his shirt. "Make sure to be polite as she is currently sleeping naked in my bathtub and I really don't want her to kill me."

Pakkun gave him a look that told Kakashi that he owed a box of dog biscuits to the pug for this typical task he was about to attempt.

Pakkun padded into the bathroom and dropped the shirt on the toilet. He hopped onto the side of the bathtub and licked Sakura's hand. "Haruno-san?" He decided that the best course of action was to continue to lick her hand. Sakura finally twitched from the irritating touch of the pug's tongue. She slowly opened her eyes and squeaked in surprise when she recognized Pakkun.

"Pakkun!!!" She covered her chest and crossed her legs in front of her body. "Why are you in my bathroom?"

"Actually you're in mine Sakura-chan." A muffled voice said outside in the hallway.

Sakura realized that she was in Kakashi's bathroom and looked over at Pakkun. "Thank you." She whispered. Pakkun nodded and disappeared. Sakura stood up and dried off, noticing the shirt folded on the toilet and slipped it over her head. It was long enough to reach her mid-thigh but to be on the safe side; she pulled her underwear back on, dirty or not. She was in a pervert's home after all.

She sheepishly came out of the bathroom, hands behind her back. Her hair was pulled into a wet bun at the nape of top of her head. She felt silly but also felt much better.

Kakashi was leaning against the opposite wall. "I see you found the shirt." He said quietly. He secretly gazed over her long tan legs, amused that her tiny body was swamped in his shirt. Kakashi wasn't going to be a stickler when it came to his ex-student. She looked dropped dead gorgeous dressed only in his clothes.

"Too lazy to go home?" Kakashi said as he walked back to the living room. Sakura followed close behind.

"More like too tired." Sakura mumbled. "I'm sorry I used your bathtub. I was feeling pretty gross and your home is closer to the Hokage's office then mine is. I had a meeting with Tsunade-shishou and I just did not feel like I would make it all the way home."

"I really don't mind Sakura. You can even stay here if you need to." Kakashi replied. He sat down and leaned back into the couch. He was definitely in need of more sleep but he had to go to his meeting.

"Thank you Kakashi-sempai." Sakura replied.

Kakashi nodded. He sighed, stood up again and began walking down the hallway.

Sakura knew what he was doing. "Tsuande sama has you on medical leave sempai."

Kakashi froze and turned back around. "Medical leave? I feel fine."

Sakura looked down, "I told her that you still have a fever which you still do." She pointed at Kakashi's flush skin. "Tenzou will be taking over for you until I give the O.K. that you can go back to work."

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, not caring that he was half naked because well, so was Sakura. He was more concerned over the situation that he was currently placed in, as he had more important things to do besides lazing about all day.

He slowly walked back up to Sakura. She seemed so nervous at this very moment, as Kakashi got closer to her. He spoke to her while he walked. "This is all because I didn't go to the hospital this morning isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, gulping in the process. "I have to nurse you back to health sempai." She whispered. Kakashi got closer to her until his face was in hers.

Kakashi studied her face before breaking into a smile. "Well okay! Check me over!" He stood at attention and waited for Sakura to begin her examination

"I know this is not going to sound very professional Sempai, but may we do that tomorrow? I'm rather tired." Sakura sat down on the couch. "Besides, you're not any better. Don't think I'll give you the O.K. right away." She grinned at him and stuck out her tongue.

Kakashi sighed in defeat, giving Sakura the peace sign, "You're right." He motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you the bedroom."

____________

A/N: There are probably quite a few mistakes in this chapter but right now I could care less. I'll go over everything in the chapter tomorrow when I have time. It's 3 A.M. and I'm dead tired. Off to bed I go.


End file.
